secret of the ninjetti
by Jakessj3
Summary: what happens, when a son of the ranger, goes to the only one who can help him save his mom. an old enemy comes back and a secret kept will come to life.
1. Chapter 1

It all started many years ago. Epic battles were waged on the Earth without the knowledge of human beings. Six teenagers were given supernatural powers to become a phenomenal force known to one and all as the Power Rangers.

The Power Rangers would become legends in there own rite, but two more than others, had the courage to forge a relationship.

These two were the greatest rangers in history. One donned The Power longer than any other rangers. The other became one of the greatest female rangers in history.

Everyone thought their relationship would last, and so, it came as a tragic shock when Kimberly left to peruse her own career. It was the same feeling when Tommy passed on his powers.

He later went on to become a paleontologist and moved to Reefside where the power called him back again. With the help of a new team of rangers and new friends, the threat known as Mesagog was vanquished.

The world is at peace now. It's time for a new adventure to begin.

***Page break suggested***

(Reefside Airport)

"Welcome to Reefside, home sweet home of the Power Rangers." said the steward on the Public Address System as young man in his late teens exited the airport and hailed for a cab.

"Where to, young man?" asked the driver

"2332 Valencia Road, please."

" That's on the outskirts of town. You sure you want to go there?"

"Yeah" and so the cab pulled out of the airport and proceeded to its destination.

***page break Suggested***

(Meanwhile at Reefside High school)

"Ok class, don't forget that you will be having a test on the Jurassic period and all of the species that existed in that time. Study hard and have a great weekend.," said Dr. Tommy Oliver as his class raced for the door.

Just then his cell phone rang

"Hey Jase what's up?"

"Not much Bro. I was wondering if we were still on to come out and watch the game with you," said Jason lee Scott. A long time friend and former Ranger.

"Sure, but won't Trini will be bored surrounded by all of us guys." asked Tommy.

"Nah, she's bringing Aisha. You know Rocky's going to be there so you better order extra food."

"Yeah, no joke he cleaned me out last time." Tommy paused for a moment as he closed up his brief case. " Hey, I'm heading home. I'll talk to you later. See you tomorrow."

Closing up the cell phone, he headed to his car.

***page break here***

"Well, here you are young man. That will be $85.00."

The teen pulled out a $100.00 and said, "Keep the change." and he exited the cab with his duffel bag in hand. As the cab pulled away the young man walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Nothing happened.

As he examined the door he realized there was a keypad next to it. "So the key pad opens the door." He noticed that the number pad was in different colors. "So, its color coded. I bet it has to do with his ranger history.

Let's see... the number four is black. Five is all-different colors one is green, and three is white. I wonder." he pressed those numbers in the sequence. Immediately, the door opened and he walked in.

"Hello? Dr. Oliver? Are you there?" When no one answered, he shrugged to himself.

"Guess not so I'll just wait for him here."

Putting his duffle bag down, he went across the room and was admiring the dinosaur on the mantel, he touched the jaw and a secret chamber opened.

When the young man entered, he saw a bunch of computers. They all had the dinothunder symbol on them.

"Well, mom did say that he would never give up until he wore all the colors."

***page break here***

Just on the outskirts, about two miles from his house, Tommy's phone began to beep. But it was not a ring tone. Instead, it was the alarm. That meant that someone had broken into his lab. Putting his Turbo skills to use, he gunned the engine of his jeep and sped towards his house.

***Page Break Here***

(Haley's cyberspace)

Haley heard the alarm go off and looked to see if Conner and the others were around. A moment later she realized it was hopeless. They'd all graduated and left to start there own lives.

Conner had opened a soccer school in Los Angles. Kira had moved to Hollywood, singed a huge record deal, and was now on tour. Ethan was attending MIT where he also met another fellow ranger. He was sharing a dorm room with none other than Justin Stewart.

Trent had gone off to art school, and so. It was her all alone and no one else.

Sighing, she opened her cell phone and dialed Tommy's number. When he didn't answer she knew he too was trying to figure out what was going on.

***page break***

(At Tommy's House)

"He does have some cool stuff," the young man said admiring the raptor cycles.

" I would say thank you, but, I don't know you...and right now I don't want to."

The young man turned in time to see Tommy come at him with a left punch to the face...which missed it's mark.

"Hey, look, I don't want to fight I came here for your help." the young man said dogging another punch

"Right, I've heard that one before," said Tommy. This time, he went with a spin kick and again, it met empty air.

"Ok I didn't want to do this.," he said sliding out of the way. Going into a fighting stance, he began his counter attack.

Tommy went for a sweep and the young man cart wheeled out of the way with precision and grace. This seemed familiar for Tommy but he couldn't understand how this boy was so skilled. The young man went low and swept Tommy's leg out from under him, then he rolled on top of him, pulled both of Tommy's arms behind his back, and applied pressure.

"Look, I told you I need your help. I need to talk to your mentor Zordon. It's urgent."

Hearing this, Tommy's eyes grew large as if they were about to pop out of his head.

"How do you know that name?" asked Tommy

"If I let you up, will you listen?" Tommy only replied by nodding his head. Seeing this, the boy let him up.

"First off, I know everything about you and your friends being the Power Rangers. My mom told me stories when I was a kid. She told me that Zordon was wise and a great man. I need his help...for my mom's sake.," said the young man

"Who _is _your mother by the way?" Tommy asked with a look of curiosity.

"You know her as Kimberly Hart, the first pink ranger."

A look of shock came over Tommy's face at her name. It was one he'd not heard in a long time.

Since the letter, he hadn't talked to Kim, well, except for that time she was captured by the Turbo Ranger's enemy. Divatox. Words seemed to escape Tommy at that moment.

He didn't know Kim had a kid.

_Could he be the son of the other guy? The one Kim had left me for? If so, then why would he come to Reefside, and how did he find me_?

"Ok I'll tell you what you need to know but I have some questions of my own. First, how did you find me and how did you get here."

"I Googled your name and the only known residence for a Tommy Oliver was here in Reefside. As for the security door, my mom told me who you were. So, I guessed that you wore four colors. Five was the number of teams you served on. **Green was your first color and white was the number of zords you had while in that color. **

"Like I said before, Mom told me everything about you. She never stopped talking about how your were the greatest ranger of all time. We can talk more about that later, if you want. But I really need to speak with Zordon."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but, Zordon died a long time ago. He gave his life to save the world." said Tommy with a sigh as he remembered what he'd heard from Andros.

"That can't be!" the younger man exclaimed. " No one can save my mom now! I have to find a way to beat this Ooze guy."

Tommy stopped cold and looked up. "Did you say Ooze as in Ivan Ooze?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

Tommy nodded. "Your mom and I, along with our current team at the time, sent him hurling into Orion's comet and destroyed him."

"Well, he's back and I don't know where my mom is. All I know is what she left me." said the young man as he pulled out a pink envelope with Tommy's name on it.

"What is that?" asked Tommy as he noticed the name.

"No idea. But, it has your name on it."

Tommy was quiet as he opened it to find a letter and a disc. Wordlessly, he opened the case, put the disc in the computer, and hit play.

He was glued to his seat as the he saw his ex-girlfriend speaking to him.

"Tommy, if your watching this then I need to apologize. I know I'm the last person on Earth you wanted to see, but please help Alexander. He is the most important thing to me and what he said is true. About two months ago, Billy contacted me to say that Ivan Ooze had returned."

"We thought that he would begin targeting us but, instead, he gathered his forces on the old moon base of Rita and Zedd. Before I left, I hid something that he would never find in the place where it all began for us. I felt that was the only safe place for it. Go there, and you will have more answers then you need."

The message ended there as the screen went black again.

It took a minute for Tommy to register what he'd seen. He noticed that Kim had not changed at all. _She was__ still as beautiful as ever! _

When snapped out of his daze, anger flooded his veins, Ooze wanted a war and he was going to get one… but not without a little help first.

"Um, Dr. Oliver… Are you Ok?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, just fine. Why don't you go up stairs with me. I need to contact some old friends"


	2. the place where it all began

Tommy dashed up stairs, grabbed the phone, and dialed the first number he could think of.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Scott Residence

"Hello? Scott residence. This is Trini."

"Trini this is Tommy. Put me on speaker phone. You and Jason need to hear what I have to say. "

Jason was all at once concerned. "What's up Bro?"

"Kimberly has been captured by a villain the Ninjetti rangers and I destroyed. A young boy named Alexander is here and he says that he is Kim's son. "

"What? Kim's son? I didn't know she even had one." said Trini in a shocked voice.

Jason was the only one who was quiet and the leader mode inside Tommy kicked in.

"Hey Jase, you don't seemed surprised that Kim had had a son…you knew didn't you?"

"I was asked by Kim to keep quiet. She didn't even want Trini to know for fear that some enemy would try and take him."

Trini was livid. "How could you keep something like that from us? I'm your wife and Tommy is like a brother to you!"

"She did it to protect him and all of you. Look, let Trini and I talk. We will be over in a hour and we can talk face to face."

"Your right, Jase, I would much prefer to kick your ass in person." said Tommy in a dark tone of voice.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Meanwhile on the moon

" Let me go you Birdbrains!"

"Silence Pink Ranger! You will soon meet your fate."

"Ooze, why don't you go back to the dump you crawled out of!"

"Ha ha," Ivan said, clearly amused. "I missed all of this!" He turned to his minions. "Put her in the holding cell."

The door to the cell clanged loudly as it was slammed closed.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed as she gripped the metal bars.

"It's no use, Kim. They won't listen."

Kim recognized the voice immediately and combed the darkness of the cell to find what she was looking for. "Billy, what are you doing here?"

"Before Ooze made his way here to the moon, he attacked Aquatar. The aquitan rangers never had a chance."

Kimberly noticed that Billy's head was down and she saw tears fall down his face.

"You ok?"

"No. Cestria and the others they are all dead and their was nothing that I could do. I felt like I was useless… I mean, I was one of the rangers, chosen by Zordon. "I feel like I failed his memory." Billy walked over and punched the wall. Kimberly watched him solemnly.

This Billy was so unlike the guy she'd fought with. He looked so broken.

"Billy, Zordon chose you because you were worthy. You're smart and courageous. He chose you because above all others, when we needed you the most you were there."

"Yeah, right, I let down the others constantly."

"Billy, you could never let any of us down. If anything I'm the one that failed everyone."

"You didn't fail, Kim. You wanted to follow your dreams, and no one is upset about that. Even Tommy understands. He was hurt at first, but he understood. He only wanted the best for you and I know he still loves you."

"I know he does. I just hope that he isn't mad about the secret I've been keeping from him for sixteen years."

"I know he will, Kim. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here. They took my communicator, so, we have no contact to the others."

As the two were standing in the cell, they heard the faint words,

To those who are Ninjetti anything is possible."

The two looked for the source of the voice but found no one.

Holding their heads high, they began to think.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

At the Oliver house

Tommy was trying to get a hold of everyone who joined the original team, but so far, had no success. Alexander stood watching.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

" No, I'm just trying to get a hold of my other friends and rangers."

" Well the least I could do is go get something for lunch for you or the others. What do you say?."

"Just stay where you are. I promise you that we will talk about all this once we take care of business. If you could go to my lab, you can try to see what you can find."

As Alexander left the room and proceeded to the lab, he heard part of the conversation. Tommy was having, it seemed, trouble finding help. Several minutes passed until he finally was able to get a hold of someone.

"Adam, its ranger business. I need you to bring alpha and meet me at my house. Bring Tanya with you as well. We're going to need the help of as many rangers as we can get."

When Alex entered the lab he stood for a moment and just stared. Just as he made for the computer console, he heard something… a voice that seemed familiar to him.

Fear not, young one. Help will come to those who ask for it.

He looked to see where the voice had come from, but besides him, there was no one else in the room. He looked at the computer again and saw that one of them showed a map.

As Alex looked at it, he tried to remember the stories from his childhood. He wondered if his mom had told him anything useful. The map appeared to be a location…somewhere in Angel Grove.

Alex quickly printed the map.

"Maybe I can finally find some answers to what I have been looking for."

The keys to Tommy's jeep keys lay on the desk in front of him. Making a quick decision, he took them and dashed out the secret exit in the lab.

Just as he exited, Tommy came down the stairs. "Alexander, I',m sorry if i was a little upset. This whole thing has gotten to me." He paused looking around the lab.

"Alexander?"

Tommy rushed to the computer and saw the map.

This is the location to the Power Chamber. I didn't access that file. Just then he heard the engine to his jeep start up.

Oh no.

He dashed up the stairs and out the door just in time to see his jeep pull out of the drive way and speed down the road. Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed Haley's number.

He barely took a breath as she picked up the phone.

"Haley, I don't have time to explain, but I need you to do me a favor. Call Jason. He and Trini are heading to my house. Tell them it's important and to meet at the Command Center in Angel Grove."

After hanging up, Tommy ran back down stairs and pulled the tarp back from the dino ATV he had and hopped on.

He opened the secret entrance and rode out of the lair.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Jason's cell

"Hello this is Jason."

"Jason, this is Haley . Tommy said it is important. Don't head to his house. He wants you to head straight to the old command center in Angel Grove."

"Got it! Thanks Haley. I'll call Adam and have him do the same."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

On the moon

"Master, we have found the guardian of the great power and her capture is immanent. She will be in your grasp shortly."

"Good. Prepare the chamber for my special guest. We don't want her dying while in captivity. Soon the rangers will not be able to stop me. Without Dulcea they will not be able to reharness their powers and then nothing will stop me ."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

On the outsirkts of Angel Grove a few hours later.

When Alexander pulled up in the black jeep, he was surprised to find nothing there but rubble.

Why would Dr. Oliver have a map to the middle of nowhere? he thought as he walked up the side of the cliff and surveyed the rubble. As he stood in the midst of the rubble, the ground began to shake, a hole opened up, and he fell in.

And i would like to thank (slytherensangel26) for all the beta work she is doing on this story


End file.
